


Nachricht für Sakura

by Nightmary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Letters, Post-Chapter 699, Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Brief von Naruto an Sakura nach dem er und Sasuke Konoha verlassen, um eine Weile auf Reisen zu gehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachricht für Sakura

Liebe Sakura,

 

drei Wochen sind wir nun schon unterwegs und ziehen umher. Vor zwei Tagen sind wir in ein kleines Dorf im Reich der Gräser gekommen, heute setzen wir unseren Weg in Richtung Amegakure fort, mein Wunsch, denn ich will wissen, wie es um den Ort steht, der Nagato und Konan so viel bedeutet hat.

Außerdem ist Ero-sennin hier schließlich gestorben und ich habe das Bedürfnis zu sehen, was er in seinen letzten Stunden gesehen hat (nun sicherlich eine der dortigen Bars samt weiblicher Rundungen und Möglichkeiten sein Geld auszugeben, nichts anderes kann ich mir vorstellen, sonst wäre er nicht gewesen, wer er war).

Auch Sasuke zeigt Interesse an dem Land und an dem, was mit ihm geschieht: Wird es von anderen Ländern unterstützt? Gibt es eine Art von Amekage oder jemanden, der als Anführer gilt? Wie leben die Leute dort, wie hat sie der Krieg berührt und was denken sie von den fünf großen Reichen um sie herum, die Teil an ihm hatten?

 

Er ist oft sehr nachdenklich und fragt die Leute, die wir treffen nach ihren Leben und Einschätzungen und Wünschen. Sein selbstauferlegtes Ziel ist es zu verstehen, was Ninjas ausmacht, was Dörfer ausmacht, versteckte wie nicht versteckte, und ihre Anführer und was es zu beschützen gilt, hat er mir erzählt.

 

Vor seiner Abreise hat Shikamaru ihm gesagt, dass er ihm nicht unbedingt eine befriedigende Reihe an Antworten geben kann, aber dass er ein paar Dinge verstanden hat. Irgendeine Sache mit Shogisteinen, die ich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz verstanden habe, auch weil ich weder die Spielregeln kenne noch allzu aufmerksam zugehört habe und Sasuke, der Bastard, natürlich keinerlei Lust hat mir näher zu erklären, was er meint, wenn er über die ganzen Vergleiche philosophiert.

Aber ich bin froh, dass Shikamaru und er miteinander haben sprechen können. Ich weiß, dass fast alle unsere/meine Freunde Sasuke immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber sind. Und vielleicht werden sich einige Dinge nicht wieder kitten lassen, so sehr ich dass auch gerne zu mir selbst und allen anderen sage.

So seltsam es klingen mag: Ich glaube, einiges, dass ich lange Zeit für einfach oder selbstverständlich möglich gehalten habe, war recht naiv, vielleicht ist es das, was erwachsen zu werden ausmacht? Dass man mehr Zusammenhänge sieht und weiter blickt als nur über die Nasenspitze? Jetzt fange ich auch schon an, mir zu viele Fragen zu stellen...

Ich schätze die Ernsthaftigkeit vom Bastard hat mich infiziert. Er meinte aber neulich, ich wäre immer noch naiv und unreif, also hoffentlich wird das sich wieder legen.

 

Jedenfalls haben wir, und damit meine ich uns beide Reisende, dich und alle anderen in Konoha und den anderen Dörfern, uns alle wohl sehr verändert, einige sind sogar nicht mehr am Leben, einige sind einander fremd geworden. Nun, ich, du und Sasuke könnten auch in Konoha sein und versuchen auf Zwang Sasuke mit allen zu vertragen, aber ich denke, abgesehen davon, dass das Reisen bisher mir und ihm ganz gut tut, dass wir Zeit brauchen werden.

 

Damit meine ich nicht nur Team 7 sondern auch alle anderen, die dir und mir und irgendwo auch ihm noch wichtig sind und auch die neuen, die hinzukamen und hinzukommen werden. Manches wird sich vielleicht auch nicht ergeben.

 

In jedem Fall jedoch sollst du wissen, dass es uns gut geht und wir an dich und die anderen denken

 

es drückt dich

Naruto

 

Grüße auch vom Bastard (er hat nichts gesagt, aber ich weiß, dass auch er an dich denkt)


End file.
